Doctor Whooves: Equestrian Travels
by The Long Winded Writer
Summary: The Doctor is known throughout the universe as something of a legend. He travels around in his time machine called the TARDIS in search of something new. Something awesome. On one of his journeys, the TARDIS begins to act strangely and forces him into another dimension. A dimension that houses colorful ponies. Oh dear. Based on the Youtube audio play of the same name.
1. The Secret of Everfree: Prologue

"_There you are, my darling. Clean as a whistle."_

The Doctor finished polishing and cleaning the TARDIS console. He found a seat and decided to read a book. For a brief moment, the Doctor looked up from his book to get a look at the TARDIS console. The very sight brought back fond memories. The Doctor reminisced on the adventures he had so very long ago. People always came and went. Things were always changing. And among those things that were always changing were the TARDIS and him. And yet all this time, they still had each other. Every step of the way. The Doctor smiled as he went back to reading. He listened to the TARDIS's song of flight.

**Waaaaeeeesh. Waaaaaeeeeesh. Waaaaaeeeesh. Waaaaaeeeeesh. Waaaaaeeeesh. Waaaa—BZZZZZZT!**

The Doctor looked up from his book upon hearing the horrible staticy noise that the TARDIS made. He went over to the monitor to check what could possibly be the problem. He was met with a warning symbol and a TARDIS cut in half. One half was whole and the other was merely an outline. The TARDIS began to make strange distorted in-flight sounds.

"That's strange." said the Doctor. "The TARDIS shouldn't be flickering between the vortex and limbo. That could increase wear and tear on the circuitry!" The Doctor took a moment to really think this through. "Now, what are the odds of this happening? Maybe one to infinity?" joked the Doctor nervously. At that very moment things began to get weird. The lights began surging and then exploding.

The cloister bell rang.

The Doctor checked the monitor. The display became hazy and dim, but the Doctor could make out the words 'Out of power'. "Out of power?! How could the TARDIS be out of power?!" the Doctor said both puzzled and angry. He knew that it would be extremely unlikely for the Eye of Harmony to fail on him like that. There had to be a reason for all of these improbable things. There just had to be. The Doctor checked the monitor again for a warning indicating some sort of disturbance. For a split second he could see the words 'Cosmic-' and then the warning was quickly interrupted by another that read 'Shields Down'. The Doctor's eyes widened. The TARDIS burst into flames. It felt as if it were going for a crash landing. The interior was set ablaze and its flames began to consume the Doctor.

If these flames don't do me in, the impact will, thought the Doctor. He silently awaited his death.

**Vvworp! VVVvworp! VVVVvvworp! VVVVVVvvvvvwwwwwoooorp!**


	2. The Secret of Everfree: Chapter 1

It was a rather quiet evening in Ponyville. Many had retired to their homes to rest; even those who normally went to the pub at this hour. All but one Fluttershy who was still awake. She was busy tucking all her animals in.

"Goodnight, Huey!"

"Goodnight, Michael!"

"Goodnight, Madonna!"

"Goodnight, Prince!"

Although it left little time for her to sleep, Fluttershy always felt the need to tend to each and every animal she owned before resting. Her friends always told her that this was unhealthy, but she would say that it bothered her to no end if she didn't. At last she finally got to the very last critter, the one she'd usually sleep with. Fluttershy yawned "Goodnight, Angel." Fluttershy threw herself onto her bed, hoping for an instant slumber.

**W-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-weeeeeaaaaaaah.**

**W-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-Vworp!**

Angel's ears twitched. He scanned the room for the source of the strange noise.

**VVVVVvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvweeeeeeeeeeee.**

**WWWWWwwwworp.**

There it was again. Angel look out the window and saw a large, bright object that seemed to disappearing and reappearing as it descended. He tugged on Fluttershy's hair in an attempt to notify her. No avail. He then tried screaming. Nothing. Angel ultimately thought that the only way to wake Fluttershy up from her slumber would be to bite her. He grabbed a hold of her left wing and then bit as hard as he could.

"Eeep! Angel!" Fluttershy said angrily in a whisper. She proceeded to slap him. Angel pointed out the window. "What is it, Angel?" Fluttershy asked. She spotted the object falling near the cottage. Its glow and shine seemed to fade the closer it got to the ground, along with its speed. Finally, it vanished where it would've crashed. This strange object sparked some sort of curiosity and wonder in Fluttershy that she just hadn't felt in a while. A kind of curiosity that she hadn't felt since she discovered the ground. She was compelled to search for it. Groggily, Fluttershy stumbled out of her cottage in search of remnants of the strange object. She sprinted out of her cottage, tripping over the cobblestone road. Fluttershy had visited the bridge to Ponyville where she could've sworn she had seen the object disappear. She paced around looking for possible remnants. What was that? Fluttershy thought. Could it have been some sort of creature? Was Twilight practicing another spell? Just then, Fluttershy tripped over something large. As Fluttershy got to her feet, she inspected the object she tripped over. It was hard to see in the dark, but she could have sworn the object was a pony. More specifically, a stallion. What was a stallion doing lying on the ground?

Fluttershy nudged the stallion. "Um, Mr.? Are you okay?" she whispered. No response. He didn't seem to be breathing either. If anything, he probably fainted. Should he be left here all alone? Fluttershy thought about taking him back to the cottage to nurse him back to health. Out of complete kindness, Fluttershy decided it would be best if this stallion came back with her to the cottage.


	3. The Secret of Everfree: Chapter 2

**Thump Thump.**

"_Ah, yes. Thank you. It's good. Keep warm."_

**Thump Thump.**

"_No! Stop! You're making me giddy! No, you can't do this to me!"_

**Thump Thump.**

"_A tear, Sarah Jane? No, don't cry. While there's life there's..._

**ThumpThump.**

"_It's the end. But the moment has been prepared for."_

**Th-Thump.**

"_Feels different this time..."_

**ThumpThumpThumpThumpThumpThumpThumpThump.**

The Doctor gasped.

For possibly the first time in a while, The Doctor had his life flash before his very eyes. Albeit only a small fraction of his vast overarching life. He felt strange and a bit ill. Also as if he were lying on his back on a couch of some sort. To his surprise, he felt no burns, no cuts, no bruises, and no missing appendages. He just felt a bit...off.

His vision was blurry too. So much so that The Doctor decided it would probably be best if he just kept them closed for the time being. He decided to jump on the opportunity to just focus on meditation. He breathed in and out.

In...

...and out.

The Doctor quickly regretted breathing through his nose because the air surrounding him smelled rancid, like a zoo. He smelled animal droppings...from a wide variety of animals.

He then heard footsteps. Very blocky sounding footsteps. Almost as if someone wearing clogs was approaching him, only it sounded as if two people were approaching him but for some odd reason decided to synchronize their footsteps. It didn't really matter to The Doctor though, he was fairly certain he was dead and in some sort of purgatory or something. The Doctor forgot about what happened to Time Lords when they died, it just didn't ever cross his mind. He could only guess.

The footsteps stopped. For a while it was dead silent.

"Oh!" called out a voice. The voice sounded female. It was rather quiet and gentle. To The Doctor, this stood as evidence he died and probably gone to wherever it is good people went when they passed.

"Thank goodness you're awake!"

The Doctor continued meditating. "Where am I?" The Doctor said raspily "Is this the afterlife? Because it smells a lot like animal feces."

"Oh heavens no! From the looks of it, you're alive and kicking." said the female voice.

Alive and kicking?

The Doctor forced his eyes open and tried to adjust his eyes. The Doctor found he was in a cottage of some sort. A very pastel colored cottage...

"Ugh. Blimey!" The Doctor blinked several times "Everything looks like a page out of a child's coloring book! How could anybody possibly gaze at anything without feeling like their retinas are going to burn into a crisp?!"

He decided to look for a body that belonged to the voice that spoke to him. He came face to face with a brightly colored pony. Scratch that. A brightly colored pegasus. It was a female pegasus with a yellow coat, a pink mane that went down nearly to her hooves, what appeared to be a tatoo of three butterflies on the side of her rear, and a puzzled look on her face.

"What's the matter?" she asked.

"You're a...a...very vividly colored pegasus." said The Doctor accidentally thinking out loud. It was pretty clear to The Doctor that the pegasus had absolutely no idea how she should take The Doctor's rather abrupt remark. "Um...I guess I'll take that as a compliment." the pegasus said as she tilted her head. The Doctor was fixated on her mane.

"May I..." The Doctor cleared his throat "...Stroke...your...mane?" At this point, it was rather hard for The Doctor not to be awkward, but hey. He was in a room with a talking pegasus. He wasn't going to pass this opportunity up. The pegasus stood there, clearly hesitant on whether or not she should let this strange individual stroke her mane.

"Sure...I mean...If you want to..." the pegasus replied sheepishly.

The Doctor reached out for the pegasus's mane and noticed something strange. His arm looked brown and like it was a pony's leg. He took a moment to look at his "arms".

"These aren't my arms. These aren't my hands! Ms. Pegasus, fetch me a mirror!"


	4. The Secret of Everfree: Chapter 3

Fluttershy scrambled about for a mirror to lend this bizarre stallion. She looked through shelves, drawers, and closets. She found a small, slightly chipped hand-held mirror in her room. She rushed back to the living room and faced the mirror towards the stallion's face. The stallion saw a beige equine with ocean blue eyes and a chocolate brown mane staring back at him. The stallion looked genuinely terrified.

"I am a pony...I've got the legs, the hooves, the tail..." the stallion paused and put his left hoof to his chin. "The teeth..." Fluttershy was very confused. Was this stallion insecure with his body or something? She saw him put his right hoof to his chest. He now had a look of concern on his face.

"One heart. Only _one_ heart?" the stallion sighed "That's fine I suppose. I mean, it's not like I needed it for anything. Well, I guess I can't indulge in food soaked in lard anymore." The stallion began to contort his face in pure horror now. "That means I can't regenerate." he mumbled under his breath. Fluttershy had no idea what to say in response to all this. All she could muster was "You're pretty alien for a pony."

She looked at the stallion's flank and noticed that it lacked a cutie mark. At this point, the stallion began to disturb Fluttershy. "Why don't you have your cutie mark yet?" The stallion clearly ignored her, as he was too focused on being a pony without a second heart and the ability to 'regenerate'. He shifted his eyes about, as if he was about to tell a really big secret that nobody else ought to know. "Ms. Pegasus, I can trust you right? Can I trust you to not throw me out and dismiss me as a looney?" Fluttershy felt she was pretty trustworthy, so she nodded in response.

The stallion bade her to come closer and so she did. "I'm not from this world and I'm not supposed to be a pony." the stallion whispered into Fluttershy's ear.

"I'm sorry, what?" Fluttershy blurted in the most respectful way she could, which was difficult because she really didn't trust this stallion she found lying in the middle of nowhere. He probably was a drunk stallion she found on the ground or a delusional one, she decided to continue listening out of the kindness of her heart. "I assure you, I'm not making any of this up. I've got no reason to fabricate something as outlandish as this might sound to you." the stallion continued "I'm a time traveling 'alien', you might say. I go around time and space in a ship that looks like a blue box. Now recently, my ship failed me and, well, spontaneously combusted. Now what I think happened is that, for my safety, my ship made an emergency landing into the nearest point in time and space. Unfortunately, this meant crossing into another dimension which put a lot of stress on the ship because it was suffering from power failure. Now, when I crossed into this dimension, I turned into a pony because your dimension has a degree of sentience. A 'conformity belt' that changes any foreign matter to its liking, usually to match everything else. I would have became a charred bloody mess had this dimension not changed me into a pony."

Fluttershy placed her hoof on her forehead trying to take everything this stallion just said _seriously_. "So you mean to tell me that you're a space alien with a box who became a pony with no trace of injury or of a blue box because my 'dimension' said so?" The stallion's eyes widened "You didn't find my time machine?" Fluttershy rolled her eyes "You were in the middle of nowhere when I found you."

The stallion had that look of concern on his face again, the one Fluttershy began to grow tired of seeing. "The dematerialization circuit probably wasn't synchronized. That means I landed somewhere and the ship landed elsewhere. We've got to find it. Mind helping me, Ms. Pegasus?"

Fluttershy tried to bring back her more polite side. She took a deep breath. In. And out. "Call me Fluttershy." she said smiling. "Ah yes, um...Fluttershy?" the stallion said sheepishly. Was it worth it? Fluttershy thought about helping this alien stallion. It was either a chance she can show her kindness to otherworldly beings or she'll waste an entire day following a delusional pony.


End file.
